Together Forever
by ladydragon99
Summary: First time writer here so please be gentle! A fic about the TFATF team after the heists. Mainly about Dom and Letty. Read and review please! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Could that be

I do not own any part of the fast and the furious blah blah etc.  
  
3rd person pov  
  
Letty sat on a beach in Mexico watching the sunset and staring at the waves as they crashed onto the shore. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live her life without Dom by her side. She desperately wanted him to be sat down next to her, whispering promises in her ear, but for now, all she could do was watch and wait. She hugged her knees closer to her and began gently sobbing to herself.  
  
At the house in Mexico. Mia's pov  
  
Me, Vince and Leon were sat outside on the porch sipping drinks (Vince and Leon had Coronas and I had a Snapple) waiting for Letty to return when we heard the faint rumble of a car engine in the distance. We looked towards the horizon and sure enough a car was fast approaching . Could that be... no way...  
  
Suddenly Leon's voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"Mia! Go get Letty! It's Dom, it's Dom!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the beach just behind our house.  
  
"Letty! Letty!" I yelled  
  
"What?" She yelled back  
  
"Come quickly it's Dom he's come back!"  
  
She needed no further encouragement than that. She jumped to her feet, wiped her eyes and raced back to the house just as Dom pulled up.  
  
Letty's pov  
  
I skidded to a halt and watched as Dom pulled up in his red Mazda RX-7. He stepped out and his eyes fell on me.  
  
"Letty" He half said, half whispered.  
  
"Dom" I whispered back.  
  
And without warning we launched ourselves at each other and got lost in a passionate kiss. I couldn't believe that he was finally here and I blocked everything out other than me, him and what we were doing.

So what do you think guys? First time writer here so be gentle!

Luv always, ladydragon99


	2. Chapter 2: What shall we do?

I do not own the fast and the furious.  
  
Thanks loads to everyone that reviewed!  
  
3rd person pov  
  
The next morning, Dom and Letty came downstairs hand in hand and looking very content. Dom pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, sat down and pulled Letty on to his lap.  
  
"You guys are looking real happy this morning, what happened last night?" asked Vince raising his eyebrows at the couple.  
  
"Oh ya know, same old same old." said Letty.  
  
"Lil bit of this, lil bit of that." said Dom, smiling at Letty.  
  
"Ooooooook, no more explanation needed." said Leon.  
  
"So," said Mia, "what do you guys wanna do today?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could rent a boat for the day and sail around a bit. What do you guys think?" said Dom  
  
"Sounds cool." said Leon  
  
"Yeah, definitely!" said Vince.  
  
So they all finished their breakfast and went up stairs to pack.  
  
Soz that this chappie is so short but my friend is in a bike race tonight and I wanna go support him! Review please!  
  
Luv always, ladydragon99 


	3. Chapter 3: On the boat

I do not own the fast and the furious.

Tons of thank yous to everyone that reviwed! You guys have been so supportive!

Letty's pov  
  
Dom led me by the hand upstairs and pulled me into our room.  
  
"Are you gonna wear that bikini I bought you Baby?" Dom asked once he had shut the door behind us.  
  
"I duno I might do." I replied.  
  
"Oh please wear it Let you look hot in it. Pwease Baby!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just don't do the begging voice, you know I can't say no to it."  
  
"Exactly, that was my plan."  
  
"Very sneaky."  
  
"I know, but you love me anyway."  
  
"You're right. I do."  
  
He leaned over and gave me a soft, loving kiss.  
  
"Mmmm." I said as I reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Dom we can't. The others will be waiting for us."  
  
Dom pouted at me and did the sad doggy eyes.  
  
"No Dom." I said as I finished shoving my towel, spare clothes and sun cream into my bag.  
  
"Fine but don't expect a massage from me later." Dom said as he walked out of bedroom.  
  
I sighed and followed him downstairs. After me and Dom came the rest of the team in various items of swim wear. Mia was also wearing a bikini which Dom was having a go at her for, saying that she was showing far too much skin. Mia argued back by saying that she was a grown up woman and was perfectly entitled to wear what ever she wants Vince backed her up but it earned him a deathly glare from Dom, so he shut up. Leon was wearing plain black shorts and Vince was wearing dark blue shorts with a coyote on and was carrying a video camera in his hand.  
  
"And here is the lovely Leticia who has decided to wear a fabulous zebra print bikini, no doubt chosen by Dom." said Vince as if he was a commentator at a catwalk, while shoving the camera right in my face.  
  
"Shut up Vince and get that stupid camera outa my face!" I said as a pushed him away.  
  
"Oh come on Let, it's for my class project!" whined Vince.  
  
"You don't even go to school, stupid ass!" I said glaring at him.  
  
"Oh yeah." He finished lamely.  
  
"Ok, Vince, stop harassing Letty, and everyone outa the house now! Otherwise we're never gonna leave!" said Dom while shepherding everyone out.  
  
3rd person pov  
  
Half an hour later, everyone was in the boat that Dom had hired and they were sailing out around the bay. A little while later, Dom stopped the boat so that everyone could eat the lunch that Mia had prepared.  
  
After they had finished eating, Leon suggested that they all go for a swim.  
  
"Race you in Letty" Mia shouted as she dived of the side of the boat.  
  
"Hey! No fair you dived in before I was even ready!" Letty yelled at her as she resurfaced.  
  
Mia just laughed and Letty dived in to join her. Leon and Dom soon joined them.  
  
"Hey Vince ain't you joining us man?" Leon asked from the water.  
  
"Naw man, Ima stay up here and video you guys." Vince replied.  
  
While Vince and Leon were having the conversation, Mia snuck up behind Leon and shoved his head under the water then swam away as fast as she could. Leon resurfaced and with a shout of outrage, raced after Mia and ducked her under too. Soon Dom and Letty joined in and the whole team (minus Vince who was videoing it) were having a huge water fight.

This chappie was a bit longer. Reviewing is the only way to get me to update!

Luv always, ladydragon99


	4. Chapter 4: Please forgive me Letty!

I do not own the fast and the furious  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review my story.  
  
3rd person pov  
  
After a couple of hours in the water, the team finally got back onto the boat and got changed. Vince, Mia and Leon were having a conversation about how different Mexico and L.A were and Dom and Letty were quietly getting changed in the corner.  
  
"You ok Baby?" Dom asked as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Why?" Letty replied.  
  
"I dunno you just seem kinda distant." Dom said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I'm just thinking about the way things were in L.A. With the guys constantly talking about it, I'm feeling kinda homesick." Letty said as she struggled to zip up the back of her sundress.  
  
"I know what you're saying Baby, and who knows, maybe we'll move back to L.A. Here, let me help you with that." Dom said as he did up her dress. He couldn't resist the temptation to grab her ass as she walked away from him. Letty turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Dom!" she scolded, catching the attention of the rest of the team.  
  
"What?" he asked putting on his innocent face.  
  
"You know I hate it went you treat me like I'm some whore whose ass you can feel!"  
  
"I'm sorry Babe I just couldn't resist!"  
  
"Well in future resist!" She yelled "And it's not funny you three!" she said turning towards Vince, Mia and Leon who were chuckling softly as they watched them argue.  
  
They journeyed the rest of the way home in silence. When they got home, Letty stormed upstairs and Dom ran after her. Mia went into the kitchen to get some drinks and Vince and Leon sat on the sofa and switched on the T.V.  
  
"Do you think Letty's gonna forgive Dom? I mean, I know she will eventually but do you think she will today?" asked Vince.  
  
"I dunno man, she looked pretty mad!" replied Leon.  
  
Upstairs. Dom's pov  
  
"Letty please Baby, I didn't realize it would upset you so much!" I said as I ran into our room after her.  
  
"Yea well it did!" Letty yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hun, please forgive me." I said as I did my famous pout and sad doggy eyes.  
  
I saw Letty's expression soften and she uncrossed her arms.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." She said and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Will a massage help you forgive me?" I asked.  
  
She nodded her head and I gestured for her to lie down on her stomach. I went into the bathroom to get the lotion and when I returned I found her lying on the bed naked. She beckoned me over and I pounced on her, throwing all ideas of a massage out the window and things just progressed from there.  
  
So that's chappie numero 4. So, what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please.  
  
Luv always, ladydragon99 


	5. Chapter 5: Back to LA!

I do not own the fast and the furious.  
  
Is anyone still reading cos if you aint then there aint much point in me writing anymore. Please read and review.

Letty's pov  
  
The next morning Dom and I walked downstairs to find the whole house deserted.  
  
"Where is everybody?" I asked Dom as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Did they leave a note or anything?" Dom asked as he walked into the kitchen behind me.  
  
"Um... yeah, here's a note." I said as I found a small piece of paper tacked to the fridge.  
  
"What's it say Baby?" Dom asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, peering at the note over my shoulder.  
  
"Gone shopping, be back in an hour. Love Mia, Vince and Leon." I read.  
  
"That's weird, how'd Mia mange to persuade Vince and Leon to go shopping with her?" Asked Dom.  
  
"Beats me." I said and I turned around in his embrace. "So what do you wanna do for an hour?" I said wriggling my eyebrows at him suggestively.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could start packing." Dom said.  
  
"Packing?! Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because there just so happens to be 5 tickets to L.A. sitting on the counter." Dom said, pointing them out.  
  
"Oh my God, thank you Dom!" I exclaimed as I hugged him with all my strength.  
  
"That's ok Let but oxygen is beginning to be an issue." Dom gasped.  
  
"Oh God I'm sorry!" I said as I hastily let go of him.  
  
"Again, I say that's ok. Now come on, let's go get our pack on." He said and I followed him as he walked upstairs.  
  
Leon's pov  
  
An hour after we had set off, Mia, Vince and I returned home. Mia threw open the front door and yelled "We're home!" and Vince and I stumbled in after her, groaning under the wait of all Mia's shopping.  
  
"Man, we have got to restrict her spending. This is killing me!" Vince muttered to me as we began unloading the shopping.  
  
"You said it dawg." I replied.  
  
Dom and Letty walked downstairs carrying large cases.  
  
"Did we miss something?" I asked as they set the cases down at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We're going back to L.A.!" Letty exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh no!" Vince sighed.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"We only just unpacked all this shopping dawg, now we gotta pack it all up again!" Vince said gesturing to the mound of shopping on the floor.  
  
Dom laughed. "Don't worry man, we'll help pack it up."  
  
So we all packed all of us stuff and soon we were on our way to the airport.

Please tell me what you think! I need your reviews cos I don't know if I gonna continue with the story. Thanks.  
  
Luv always,  
  
Ladydragon99


	6. Chapter 6: No way!

I do not own the fast and the furious.  
  
Thanks to Angel1411 for reviewing. I have decided to continue with the story for now.  
  
On the plane.Letty's pov  
  
I hate planes. There's no two ways around it. They scare the living hell outa me.  
  
"You ok Baby?" Dom asked, taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently.  
  
"Yea...sure...I'm fine."  
  
"You sure, you look a little pale. It's ok to be afraid of something, you know. You don't have to be hard as nails Letty all the time."  
  
"I know I just... I hate flying."  
  
"It's alright, I'm right here."  
  
He leant down and gave me a soft, reassuring kiss.  
  
"I love you Letty." 

"I love you too Dom."

I felt the plane start to shudder as it's engines roared to life and we started to move along the runway. My stomach started doing little flip flops and I held onto Dom's hand as if my life depended on it…and then… we were up in the air, flying high above the clouds.

"Was that so bad Baby?" Dom asked when we were finally in the air.

"Yes." I replied in a small voice.

Dom chuckled softly and kissed me on the top of my head. That's the last thing I remember before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A little while later Dom woke me up and told me we were in L.A. I couldn't wait to get home at last. We got in our respective cars and set off driving back home. However, when we got there there was a large surprise waiting for us.

"WHERE'S MY HOUSE!" Dom roared as he stepped out of the car to find nothing but an empty plot of land where our house had once been.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Mia asked, disbelieving of the sight in front of her.

"Of course I'm sure Mia! I've only lived here, umm, lets see, MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Alright, alright, just asking!"

"Well don't ask stupid questions!"

"GUYS!" I yelled, stopping their argument.

"We kinda have a BIG PROBLEM here! Where are we gonna live?"

Dun, dun, DUN! What's gonna happen to the team? Find out next time.

Read and review.

P.S. Do you guys want me to post a poem I wrote about Letty for my English class? It's kinda stupid but I might post it if you guys wanna read it.

If you wanna read it- review.

If you don't wanna read it- review anyway.

Luv always,

Ladydragon99


	7. Chapter 7: Faults, what faults!

I do not own the fast and the furious.

Thanks loads to everyone that reviewed.  
  
La mamasita loca: Glad u liked it I really appreciate ur review.  
  
Ange1411: Thanks for reading. Glad u liked it also.  
  
Babywalls101: Glad u liked the poem. Soz I don't know anywhere, if ya find out let me know, k? Don't worry I'm gonna finish the story. I don't really have a plot so I'm making it up as I go along. It seems to be working tho :)  
  
I'm not very good at writing stories- as my English exam unfortunately showed, so just put up wiv me for a lil while and I should eventually finish the story.At the non- existent house. Dom's pov  
  
I can't believe it. This can't be happening. A few months ago my house stood on that plot of land and now, it's completely vanished. All that's left is a few stray bits of rubble and timber that were probably left from when my house was knocked down.  
  
I was still looking at the emptiness when a builder strolled across the land and picked up a piece of timber.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled at him as I stormed over to him, "What the hell have you done with my house!"  
  
"I haven't done anything with your house, Sir, but I helped knock it down if that's what you mean."  
  
"What do you think I mean!? Why did you knock it down, what was wrong with it?"  
  
"That building was a complete hazard! The health and safety inspector checked it and found 372 faults. 372!"  
  
"Wha...what faults?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, all kinds of things and he left a letter saying that if the faults were not rectified within six months he would knock the place down."  
  
"But we haven't been here for six months!" Letty said angrily  
  
"That's your problem not mine." He replied, and with that he turned on his heel and marched off.  
  
Letty's pov  
  
I watched as the angry builder stormed off and then I turned to see what Dom's reaction was. The poor boy didn't know what to do. He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. I went over to him and cuddled him up to me.  
  
"It's gonna be alright honey," I said, trying to comfort him, "We're all gonna get through this together."  
  
He looked up at me with sad, lonely eyes. I almost wanted to cry, he looked so lost.  
  
"What am I gonna do? That house was everything." He whispered to me.  
  
"I know babe but we're gonna be fine, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Leon's pov  
  
Even with Letty's constant "it will be alright"s, I really wasn't sure how that was possible.  
  
"Look guys, we've gotta do something. Why don't we just check into a hotel for now and figure everything out in the morning." I suggested.  
  
"Yea that's a good idea." Agreed Vince, who had been silent until now.  
  
So we got back into our cars and drove to the nearest hotel.  
  
Dom's pov  
  
After we had checked in, we went to our rooms and unpacked. Letty and I shared a room, Vince and Leon shared a room and Mia got a room on her own like she wanted.  
  
I walked over to Letty who was folding some clothes on the bed, and put my arms around her waist.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me Letty." I said as I gently kissed her neck.  
  
"No problem Dom, we just gotta keep a clear head, ya know?"  
  
"Mmmm, I know. What would I do without you, huh?"  
  
"Shrivel up and die" She said as she turned around in my embrace.  
  
"That I would."  
  
She kissed me gently and then pulled away and said; "I think it's my turn for a massage."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well then I should probably give you one."  
  
"Mmm, relax me."  
  
"Definitely."So what do you think? Review and I'll be your friend forever. I like to know what people think of my story.  
  
Luv always,  
  
Ladydragon99 


	8. Chapter 8: Together Forever

I do not own the fast and the furious.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
A few months later. Letty's pov  
  
We eventually decided on a medium sized house a few blocks away from where our old house had been and we had been busy unpacking everything. Our new house is finally starting to look like a home.  
  
Dom and I are getting along great and I have the sneaky suspicion that he might propose to me soon. When he does I'll have another little surprise for him, he's gonna be a papi!  
  
In a way I'm sorta glad that we don't live in our old house anymore. The team are all so much closer together now and we can start to live our new life together as a family. Forever in happiness.  
  
So that's it! Finished! If you want me to write a sequel or another story you have to review. I only listen to reviewers.  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Love always,  
  
Ladydragon99 


	9. Just A Quick Lil Author's Note

I have decided that my ending was far too short and so i will shortly be witing a longer one. Stick with me and i should have it updated in the next week. Thanx loads for all the reviews! :)


	10. Alternative chapter 8 longer ending

Hey guys! Sorry bout the wait. Here's the longer ending.  
  
I do not own anything from the fast and the furious.  
  
Letty's pov  
  
I hate going shopping with Dom; he's horrible to shop with. SO indecisive! It's even worse when you're going shopping for something as big as a house.  
  
"What about this one?" I said, pointing to a picture in a house magazine of a pretty, little cottage.  
  
"Too small."  
  
"Well, what about this one?"  
  
"Too expensive, Christ Lett, do you think I'm made of money?!"  
  
"Fine. How about this one?"  
  
"Too much land. I really don't wanna have to cut that much grass, do you?"  
  
"Grrr! Dom do you ever actually decide on anything?"  
  
"Yes. I decided that that one was too small, the next one was too expensive and the last one had too much land."  
  
"Ok, for the last time, how about this one?"  
  
"Too...perfect."  
  
Dom's pov  
  
We found the most perfect house in the world. Not too big and not too small. It even came with a big old barn that we could convert into a garage. The only thing left to do was move in. So we did, and set about making it as good, if not better, than the last one.  
  
My thoughts were suddenly cut short when I heard Letty yell at me from up stairs.  
  
"DOM COULD YOU BRING THE BOX MARKED D&L'S ROOM?"  
  
"SURE BABE, BE UP IN A MINUTE." I yelled back at her.  
  
I went to grab the box, then made my way upstairs. I opened the door with my elbow, and because the box was so big, I could not see Letty. I set the box down and turned to look at the bed. When I saw what was on it my mouth dropped open. Letty was sat on the bed with a book entitled 'My Baby' and a rattle.   
  
"Do you think we could give it a try?" she asked as I sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Absolutely." I said and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted kids before?" I asked her.  
  
"I guess I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."  
  
"How could you think that? Of course I wanna have a family with you. Oh...Which reminds me..." I bent down on one knee in front of her and pulled a ring out of my pocket will you marry me?"  
  
I know it's really mean to leave it like that but I will most probably do a sequel if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. In the mean time, check out my other story Faking It.  
  
Luv always,  
  
Claire aka ladydragon99 


End file.
